


Bond

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk





	Bond

10k/murphy  
Compulsion  
Bond/connection  
Linked thoughts, emotions, dreams  
Angst and lust  


He could feel it pulsing, this tether between them. He instintively knew that he would be able to feel it even stretched across hundreds to thousands of miles if he could even stand to be that far from this strange connection with Murphy. But it has been a while since he really felt it, ever since murphy gave him his new mission and sent him back off with the team. And then when the team found out, when they still wanted to help him, well that pretty much severed the whole thing. Except when they went back, when they got closer, even without being under his control he could feel it, just barely, muted, but warm and tangible. It felt different, inviting, safe.


End file.
